


Suck You Dry, But Still You Cry To Do It Again

by redkislington



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s an incubus, who’s been saving himself for Kris (see crack warning) and Kris doesn’t believe him and asks Adam to prove his confession. He does. Many, many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck You Dry, But Still You Cry To Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few... 'deleted scenes' from this that might follow. Most of them are more crack.

“Wait… you’re a _what_?”

Kris looked honestly confused, and partially surprised. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed as he repeated himself. “Sex demon.”

There was silence for a few moments before Kris snorted, then full out laughed. Adam shrank back a little more. That was just mean.

“Adam, no. I’m not… I'm not laughing at you.” Kris stopped when he saw that Adam was starting to look a little hurt by his laughing. _But, honestly. A sex demon? He has to be joking. Or high._ “It’s just… we’ve known each other for years and despite how you act on stage, I know for a fact that you’re not all that sexually active. And the whole sex demon thing, you know..."

Adam huffed and mumbled. “…of you…”

Kris blinked. “What was that?”

Adam let out a put upon sigh. “The reason I haven’t been all that sexually active is because of you!” His shoulders slumped down and he pouted. _Yeah, that’s not helping with the whole ‘demon’ thing._ “I’ve been trying to save myself, like some stupid little _virgin_ , for you. Because you’re… you! With your pouty lips, your crooked smile, the way your eyes droop when you’re sleepy, how you have the fluffiest fucking hair on the planet. You’re... you're like a puppy!”

Kris blinked again. “Um, you were saving yourself for a puppy?”

Adam tilted his head, then wrinkled his nose and flailed. “No! Gah!” He spun around on his heels and stomped off to the bathroom of the hotel room.

Kris pursed his lips and followed after him. “Adam?”

“What.” Adam’s voice was flat, and he didn’t look up when Kris peered in. He just kept his head low, his hands gripping the counter tightly.

Kris licked his lips and walked in, taking up the tiny space between Adam and the doorway. He leaned back into the corner made by the wall and the counter and stretched out as well as he could, not looking in the mirror because he had the feeling he looked pretty fricken stupid. “How about you _prove_ the whole sex demon thing?”

Adam looked up at him, then looked over him. His light blue eyes turned a dark black color as his pupils widened. The thin ring of sapphire around the edges seemed to start glowing, getting brighter as his breaths got heavier and – from the little bit Kris could see between his arms and underneath the tight leather – he got harder.

“Holy fuck you-” Was the last thing Kris could get out before Adam pounced.

 

“Mmm, more.”

Adam pulled back and panted, giving Kris a disbelieving stare. “Again, seriously?”

Kris made his argument with a moan and his hips arching up, his heels digging deep into Adam’s back to reel him back in again.

Adam whined and still fought back. Kris grumbled and whimpered as Adam slipped out of him. “Geez, I thought I was supposed to be the overtly sexual one. What is this, the fourth time already?”

Kris hitched forward enough to grab at Adam’s ass, his other hand circling around Adam’s cock to guide him back inside as he pulled Adam closer. “Don’t care. More.”

Adam licked his lips as his hips knocked into Kris’ again. _Oh what the hell, I’m tired of being the saint._ “Alright, you want more. I’ll give you more.” Adam hissed before driving into Kris.

 

 _Hours later…_

“Are you…" _Pant._ "...satisfied…" _Pant._ "...finally?”

“ _Mmmm…_ yep.”

“ _Thank fuck_.”

“Oh, Adam, better not talk like that. You don’t want me all riled up for another round again, do you?”

 _Groan._ “ _Fuck…_ I’m not going to survive this.”

 _Rustle. Thump._ “Alright, you asked for it.”

 _Slick._

 _Snick…._

 _Moan._ “I love you.”

 _Chuckle._ “Mmm, my favorite words to hear, babe.”


End file.
